


Practice

by djsoliloquy



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: First Time, Fishing Metaphors, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning how to kiss isn’t like learning how to fish, since it isn’t for the sake of saving the world (Yuki hopes), and their progress isn’t being monitored by a secret organization (Yuki really hopes), and Natsuki isn’t the prince of kissing (yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Instead of fretting about his first kiss, Yuki visualizes himself running his hand through Natsuki’s hair (it’s long again), finding that secret area place behind the ear where he imagines the skin is really soft. Then he'll lean in and they'll start making out like pros.

They lean in and bump noses. Twice.

“Wow,” Natsuki says, pushing his glasses back in place.

“Sorry!” Yuki says at the same time.

They look at each other and laugh.

A little over a year ago this would have  _unthinkable._ Sitting on the floor of his room with one of his best friends, learning how kisses work. But now Yuki knows that nobody’s an expert the first time they try something. That’s okay.

He still really wants to get it right, though.

“Maybe…” Natsuki clears his throat. They’re up against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with their legs and bare feet stretched out in front of them. “Maybe just a small one at first.”

“So we get the basics down,” Yuki says in agreement. A tight ball of excitement is growing in his chest. His heart beats in the center of it, giving an extra strong pull when Natsuki nods and his gaze slips to Yuki’s mouth.

“Exactly,” says Natsuki. They turn to face each other, scooting in close. 

Neither actually  _says_  it, but there is a pause where they both obviously brace themselves with mental counts of three to the tune of a certain local seafood bowl specialty.

The first isn’t so much a kiss as it is bumping lips. Like how Yuki kisses his grandmother except on the mouth instead of the cheek. But at least it isn't bumping noses and they don’t do it then or the second time, which is basically like the first but lasts longer and Yuki starts to notice the soft give of Natsuki’s mouth, the smell of faded sunscreen around him. Then the second kiss melts into the third-and-fourth, and at the end of it Natsuki _angles_  somehow and does something wonderful to Yuki’s bottom lip that makes Yuki lean in after it when Natsuki pulls away.

They catch their breath in astonished silence.

It’s not as wet as Yuki thought it would be. Maybe they just aren’t at that stage yet. His mind fixates on that last bit of easy suction, his lip between Natsuki’s, and from somewhere comes the image of a lure flashing through clear blue water.

Learning how to kiss isn’t like learning how to fish, since it isn’t for the sake of saving the world (Yuki hopes), and their progress isn’t being monitored by a secret organization (Yuki really hopes), and Natsuki isn’t the prince of kissing (yet). But it occurs to Yuki that being creative is probably important in this too, and he suddenly really,  _really_  wants to figure out what sort of kiss catches Natsuki’s attention.  

Kissing seemed like it would be daunting at first. Yuki didn’t expect it to be this  _fun_.

“Can we… kiss again? I want to try something,” Yuki says and presses over his half of the distance between them, ready. Natsuki moves to meet him, turning to avoid another nose collision, then—

“It doesn’t work if you’re smiling like that,” Natsuki says.

Except he says it against Yuki’s mouth and it just makes Yuki smile wider, excited and trying to remember it so he can use the talking-against-lips move later, maybe. “You’re smiling too,” he points out, and before he can talk himself out of it he runs his fingers through the hair at the base of Natsuki’s neck. He forgot to include the hard end of Natsuki’s glasses in his fantasy, but he finds that secret spot behind the ear anyway.

It  _is_  really soft.

A shudder runs up Natsuki’s spine under Yuki’s hand. “Sorry, was that okay?” Yuki asks, pulling back.

Natsuki’s eyes are a little wide. “It was fine. You can… you can do that again.” He opens his mouth and then just nods firmly. 

They kiss again, and this time Natsuki follows the touch when Yuki runs a hand through his hair. And then they keep kissing until Yuki loses track of how many.


End file.
